friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Pawika/Elis, czyli kto pierwszy na starcie / Rozdział 1
Macie tutaj linka do prologu i do drugiego rozdziału :) 'Rozdział pierwszy – tego czegoś' Pierwszy dzień szkoły, to chyba dla każdego istna mordęga. Noo, poza tymi osobami, które poza lekcjami nie mają nic ciekawego do roboty. Dla Elisy był to tylko kolejny, nudny dzień jej monotonnego życia. Przez te wszystkie lekcje, nie będzie mieć czasu na jej ulubione zajęcie – obserwowanie ludzi w parku i na ulicach Paryża. Lubiła przyglądać się problemom innych ludzi. Ona nie miała czegoś takiego w życiu, nie znała słowa problem, ponieważ nie miała nigdy żadnego kłopotu z czymkolwiek. Poza wszystkim, od innych ludzi odróżniała ją jeszcze jedna rzecz, a mianowicie to, że ona chciałaby mieć z czymś kłopot. Szatynka szła właśnie przez mało uczęszczaną ulicę, która była skrótem do szkoły. Pewnie wszyscy chcieliby, żeby w tym momencie wydarzyła się pierwsza akcja z jej udziałem, ale nie. Szła dalej, przyglądając się przechodniom i wsłuchując się w rozmowy dochodzące z kamienic, obok których przechodziła. W końcu dotarła do budynku gimnazjum i liceum, ona szła teraz do drugiej gimnazjum. Niebieskie oczy dziewczyny przyglądały się wszystkim uczniom i nauczycielom. W tej szkole była znana, jako nikt. Nikt, który nigdy nic nie mówisz, nie zgłaszał się i zawsze dostawał same szóstki. Teraz miała być przeniesiona do kolejnej klasy. Tak, była już przenoszona do 3 różnych klas, ponieważ w żadnej nie było „jej poziomu” i wszyscy byli tam po prostu patałachami. Zamyślona dziewczyna spostrzegła znajome rysy twarzy przy niebieskich szafkach po lewej stronie korytarza. On… Ten sam gość, który wczoraj ją ochlapał. Ten, który ochlapał ją, ponieważ się zagapił na jej oczy. Miała ochotę podejść do niego i z miejsca kopnąć go w ten jego uśmieszek, z jakim rozmawiał ze swoim kolegą. Na jej nieszczęście znajomy blondyn ją zauważył. Joey, gdy tylko zobaczył dziewczynę z niebieskimi oczami, zostawił znajomego i ruszył w stronę El. Ona poszła dalej, ale ponieważ chłopak chciał z nią porozmawiać, zapomniał co się stało poprzedniego dnia i chwycił ją za nadgarstek. - Cześć, chciałem tylko… - Nie dokończył, ponieważ leżał już na szkolnej posadzce. Wszyscy, jak na komendę, spojrzeli na leżącego idiotę. - Mam to gdzieś. – Powiedziała do swojej ofiary, po czym zwróciła się do hołoty stojącej i gapiącej się na nich. – A wy, co się gapicie! Zboczeniec. – Huknęła, na Joeya i poszła do dyrektora. Tak już miała. Potrafiła w jednej chwili być agresywna, a w drugiej iść i sama na siebie naskarżyć do dyra. Zapukała do drzwi zrobionych z jasnego drewna, nie tak jak pozostałe, z brązowego. - Proszę. – Usłyszała niski męski głos i weszła do środka gabinetu. - Dzień dobry, panie dyrektorze! – Starszy mężczyzna gestem zaprosił nastolatkę, by usiadła na krześle obok biurka. – Chciałam powiedzieć, że przed chwilą przewróciłam pewnego zboczeńca, przepraszam. – Powiedziała neutralnym tonem. Dyro był trochę zdziwiony, po chwili odpowiedział. - Jaki to był chłopak? - Blondyn, grzywka na jednym oku, szare oczy, na oko 3 gimnazjum lub 1 liceum. Mężczyzna za biurkiem pogrzebał chwilę w tablecie, a po chwili pokazał Elis zakładkę ze zdjęciem wyżej opisanego nastolatka. „Joey Dalmoint, 3 gimnazjum, klasa c, 16 lat, problemy w matematyce, zmarła matka…” Tyle szatynka zdążyła przeczytać w 5 sekund, bo tylko tyle czasu mężczyzna trzymał jej przed twarzą ekran dotykowy. - Porozmawiam z nim później. Daj mi swój plan lekcji. – Dziewczyna bez gadania dała kartkę dyrektorowi, a on dał jej inny. – To jest twój nowy plan, a teraz idź do Sali 61. - Dobrze, do widzenia. – Pożegnała się i wyszła na korytarz. Ruszyła do klasy. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania